The present disclosure generally relates to a non-contact type power transmitting coil and a non-contact type power supplying apparatus.
In general, supplying power as an energy source may be needed to operate an electronic apparatus. For example, power may be supplied from an external source, and a self-sustaining apparatus may be able to obtain electrical power through the self-generation thereof.
In order to supply external power to the electronic apparatus, a power supplying apparatus for transmitting power from an external power source to the electronic apparatus may be needed.
A wired-type power supplying apparatus may be connected directly to the electronic apparatus through a connector, or the like, to supply power to a battery provided in the electronic apparatus. A non-contact type power supplying apparatus may supply power to the battery provided in the electronic apparatus in a non-contact manner using, for example, a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
For instance, to transmit power in the non-contact manner through the magnetic induction effect or magnetic resonance effect, a power transmitting coil and a power receiving coil may be used to be disposed adjacently to one another. In this regard, there may arise issues of, for example, power transmission efficiency and levels of transmittable power based on a distance between the power transmitting coil and the power receiving coil.